tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halure
Halure ist eine Stadt in Tales of Vesperia. Allgemeines Halure befindet sich auf dem Kontinent Ilyccia im Gebiet von Peyoccia. Halure ist für sein besonderes Barriere-Blastia bekannt, nämlich für die Baumbarriere. Hierbei verschmolz einst ein Barriere-Blastia mit einem riesigen Baum, der Halure seither schützt und die Rolle der Barriere eingenommen hat. Kurz bevor der Baum in voller Blüte steht, wird die Barriere jedoch immer schwächer. Geschieht dies, kümmern sich die Gilden um den Schutz von Halure. Um den Baum ranken sich einige Legenden: Der Bürgermeister erzählt davon, dass der sogenannte eingesperrte Kaiser Brimstone IV seine Frau getötet und unter dem Baum begraben haben soll. Die Wurzeln des Baums laben sich seither an ihrem Körper und nehmen ihr Blut auf, weshalb die Blüten rot erscheinen. Der Baum soll nun verflucht sein und die Kinder bestätigen, dass ihnen immer seltsam zumute ist, wenn sie dort sind. Als Estellise Sidos Heurassein versucht, den Kindern zu erklären, dass die Geschichte eine Lüge ist, schenkt einer der Jungen ihr einen Schleier, den eine weiße Gestalt fallengelassen hatte. Estelle jedoch erzählt den Kindern im Spielverlauf eine andere Geschichte, die sie angeblich von dem Schleier erzählt bekommen hatte, den eines der Kinder ihr gegeben hatte: Beim nächsten Besuch des Baums wird sich den Helden ein Licht zeigen, das sich bei Estelle für die Geschichte bedankt. Das Licht meint, sie könne es als das Blumenmädchen aus ihrer Geschichte bezeichnen. Es war den Kindern erschienen und hatte befürchtet, dass sie ein schlimmes Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht hatten, was Estelle durch ihre Geschichte unterbunden hatte. Das Licht erklärt, dass es schon seit Generationen am Stamm dieses Baumes verweilt. Es sagt Estelle, dass sie es als das Blumenmädchen aus ihrer Geschichte bezeichnen kann, wenn sie es möchte. Es bestätigt, dass Estelles Geschichte tatsächlich wahr war, und es hatte befürchtet, dass die Kinder ein böses Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht hatten, nachdem sie es gesehen hatten. Rita Mordio vermutet hinter dem Licht einen Elementargeist, da der Baum ein Barriere-Blastia ist und damit einen Kern besitzt, durch den ein Elementargeist entstehen könnte. Die Macht von Estelle hatte Aer in den Kern gebracht, als sie den Baum bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Halure hatte retten wollen, und der Elementargeist wurde erschaffen oder der Baum und das Blastia haben dies selbst getan. Später untersucht sie das Blastia und erkennt, dass es in Resonanz mit dem Baum schwingt und eine Konfiguration aufweist, die sie nicht kennt. Der Baum und das Blastia haben also von selbst einen Elementargeist erschaffen, weil Estelles Kraft nicht darauf reagieren hätte. Geschichte Die Helden erreichen Halure, nachdem sie in der Festung Deidon aufgrund der Monsterangriffe feststecken und deshalb den Umweg durch die angeblich verfluchten Wälder von Quoi nehmen. Sie betreten die Stadt, als die Barriere geschwächt ist. Dies geschah dieses Jahr jedoch früher, weshalb die Gilden zum Schutz der Stadt noch nicht eingetroffen sind. Zudem droht der Baum, aufgrund des Monsterblutes vergiftet zu werden und zu sterben. Flynn Scifo, der während seiner ritterlichen Pilgerreise zufällig in Halure war, wehrte die Monster fürs Erste ab und reiste nach Aspio, um einen Magier zu finden, der die Barriere wiederherstellen kann. Er ist jedoch noch nicht zurückgekehrt, als die Helden eintreffen. Diese entscheiden sich dazu, den Baum selbst zu heilen, und wenden sich an Karol Capel, der glaubt, dass der Baum mit einem Allheilmitteltrank geheilt werden kann. Deshalb hatte er zuvor versucht, eine Buntbärenklaue in den Wäldern von Quoi zu finden, weil der Trank hieraus, einer Luluria-Blüte sowie aus einer Nia-Frucht synthetisiert werden kann. Während die letzte Luluria-Blüte im Besitz des Bürgermeisters von Halure ist, der sie für diesen Zweck hergibt, müssen die Helden die Nia-Frucht und die Buntbärenklaue aus den Wäldern von Quoi holen. Nachdem die Helden den Trank synthetisiert haben, wenden sie ihn unter den hoffenden Blicken der Einwohner auf den Baum an. Zunächst scheint der Trank zu wirken, doch der Baum schwächelt wieder. Da greift Estelle ein, die den Baum mit ihren Heilkräften kuriert und dafür sorgt, dass er erblüht und das Barriere-Blastia wieder errichtet wird. Die Helden müssen daraufhin aus Halure flüchten, weil sie unter der Menge der jubelnden Menschen auch die Rotaugen von der Klaue des Leviathan zusammen mit Zagi ausmachen können, die hinter ihnen her sind. Die Helden erreichen Halure, als sie in der Nähe von Capua Nor eine Bruchlandung hinlegen und schnellstmöglich nach Zaphias zurückkehren wollen. Sie reisen über die Eisklingen von Zopheir nach Halure, weil Ehmead Hill zerstört ist, und nächtigen dort. Die Wirtin verleiht die Zimmer an Flüchtlinge aus Zaphias und wird dafür von Ioder bezahlt. Sie lügt zwei Adlige an, dass kein Zimmer mehr übrig ist, damit sie es an die Helden geben kann. Daraufhin entfernt Yuri Lowell sich von den anderen, um die Dinge mit Alexei und Estelle in Zaphias alleine zu regeln, er wird aber von den anderen eingeholt. In Halure finden sich später die meisten Flüchtlinge aus Aspio wieder, nachdem dieses durch Tarqarons Erhebung zerstört worden ist. Rita Mordio kann dann in Halure Meteoritensturm erlernen, wenn sie es noch nicht in Aspio getan hat. Dies geschieht dann an den Wurzeln des Baums. Wissenswertes *In Halure erlernen die Helden von Adecor und Boccos das Überlimit. *Der Name "Halure" kommt von den Baumnamen Harmonea, Luluria und Renen, deren Anfänge den Stadtnamen bilden. *Estelle entscheidet sich schließlich, sich nach dem Kampf gegen den Adephagos in Halure niederzulassen und Schriftstellerin zu werden. Dennoch will sie auf Abruf bleiben, wenn Ioder sie im Schloss braucht. Ortsliste en:Halure __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Terca Lumireis